


Don't Lose Your Voice

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't know where i was going with this but this is what it is, it's fluffy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Jace loves listening to his neighbours singing voice, it happens every morning but one day it stops and it makes Jace feel...odd





	

Every morning was the same ever since he moved into the apartment almost six months ago. It would start with his alarm going off and then him getting ready for work before he’s having his morning coffee out on the balcony to listen to the guy below singing. It’s a nice routine he has and he loves it. He’s not entirely sure _who_ it is that lives beneath him, but he still loves it. He does never really meet any of his neighbours, always tired when he comes home from work, or they’re asleep while he’s going off to work. So far, this morning was going as it usually did but when he opened up balcony door, he was not greeted with the soothing sound of his neighbour’s voice and that didn’t sit right with him but he pushes it aside, maybe the guy is sick. Yeah, that sounds like a good enough reason, sighing, he drinks his coffee as the sky starts to turn a shade of purple as the sun is coming through.

His day starts off badly, he gets into a traffic jam so he’s late for work and his boss scolds him. At lunch, Isabelle is calling to cancel and so does Clary, so he’s stuck with Simon because Alec and Magnus are out of town for a long overdue vacation. It’s a once a week thing, when everyone has the same lunch hour break that they meet up for lunch. Jace had been sitting in the café for _ten_ minutes now, and no sign of Clary’s best friend. He’s about to just order his food and leave when the male walks in through the door, sniffling a little.

“Sorry, I over slept,” Simon murmured as he took a seat opposite Jace, rubbing a bit at his nose which was red.

“Are you sick?” Jace questions, a rare look of concern falling over his face. Well, it’s a rare look he gives Simon, sure the guy maybe cute but…he talks _a lot_ and Jace refuses to find that cute.

“It’s just a bit of a cold, its fine,” Simon says with a small shrug of his shoulder. “Shall we order our things? Or do you not want to do this because it’s just us?”

“I’m starving and I’m not letting my day get anymore bad then it already is,” Jace replies, standing up and moving to the counter ordering his and Simon’s usual drinks and food. It was his turn to pay this week, and because the girls aren’t here he orders a small muffin as well. He goes to sit back with Simon, holding the muffin out to Simon.

“I’m taking your singing neighbour wasn’t there?” Simon says as he takes the muffin, pinching at the top and putting the food into his mouth.

“How do you –,”

“Clary told me you have a neighbour that likes to sing, and that you like to listen. Does the Jace Wayland have a crush on someone they haven’t met?” Simon teases just before he’s sneezing into his arm.

Jace rolled his eyes, “I do not. You should have just cancelled, I would have been fine.”

“Yeah, any reason to get rid of me you’d pounce at, I know,” Simon says and they fall silent, and their food and drinks arrive. Simon doesn’t know what to say for once, nor does he really feel like it. No one says anything as they eat, not even as they leave except to give thanks to their servers.

Jace looks at his watch before letting out a small sigh, “Hey, let me walk you home. Clary would kill me if she finds out you were sick and came here, and then I let you walk home alone.”

Simon didn’t say anything for a while before he’s letting out a sigh of his own, “Fine. Just follow me.”

The blond nods his head and follows, not bothering to say that this path seems familiar too him, but as they’re walking and Simon says they’re on his street Jace stills. “You live on _this_ street?”

“No Jace, that’s why I said _just on this street,_ of course I do. It’s the apartment building in the middle,” Simon says as he’s walking down the street. Not caring if Jace stopped following him or not.

Shaking his head, and running to catch up to Simon. “ _I_ live in that building. How have we _not_ crossed paths before?”

“I don’t know, maybe because your work day starts at like seven and mine starts at like nine. Never in the same halls, maybe we’re on different floors. So many factors Jace, I’m tired and just want to curl up in my bed,” Simon says as they’re turning to the building, “I’m home, you can go back to work. I can make it to my apartment.”

“Fine,” Jace says before turning and walking away and making his way back to work.

**

It’s been a couple of days, and still no singing from his neighbour below and it concerns him as he’s sitting out on the balcony finishing up the last of his coffee. Today he didn’t have work, but knew his neighbour always sang now. Maybe they did it to watch as the sun started to make its presence known to the world. It was an amazing sight that Jace loves to watch and have the beautiful voice accompany it. Sighing, he walks back into his apartment, rinses his cup before deciding to go down and check if the person was alright. If he was apartment 5b, he is sure that they would be apartment 4b. Finding himself in front of the door, he practices an excuse to use as to _why_ he’s there. The door opens slightly and his eyes went wide, “Clary?”

“Shhh, Simon’s asleep. What are you doing here?” Clary asks as she’s shutting the door behind her and stepping into the hallway.

“This is _my_ apartment building…” He says, he’s trying to remember his friends coming over and honestly he’s blanking. Only Isabelle and Alec have ever really been over now that he thinks about it, he isn’t sure how he feels about that. “I…This is _Simon’s_ apartment?”

“Yeah? Why…Oh my _god!_ ” Clary’s eyes went wide and a huge shit eating grin spread across her lips, “its _Simon’s_ singing you’ve been talking about, oh my god. That is…that is so cute.”

Jace sends her a glare and she burst out laughing, mumbling something about telling Isabelle about this. Her laughing must have been loud enough to wake Simon up because he’s opening up his door with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Clary, what’s….Jace?” Simon says with a small sniffle and tilt of his head.

“Hey Simon,” Jace greets with a small smile on his lips.

Clary is taking in a deep breath before she’s deciding to rest her arm on Simon’s shoulder, it’s a bit of a reach but she’s doing it. “You would _not_ believe whose apartment is above yours,” She says, her eyes looking at Jace with a wide smile upon her lips.

“What? I’m too tired for this Clary, don’t make me think,” Simon replies with a whine to his voice before he’s coughing into his arm.

The redhead rolls her eyes, “God, Simon its Jace. He lives above you, so...” She’s drawing out the word, gesturing with her hand for Simon to catch on.

Simon’s eyes go wide for a few moments before he’s letting a wide smile, matching that of Clary’s earlier smile, spread upon his lips. “I make your day better?”

“No,” The word is firm as it leaves his lips, like he’s lying because he _is_ doing just that. The neighbours, Simon’s, singing always made his days better and these past days that he hasn’t heard the vocals, well they haven’t exactly been his best days. “I just…enjoy your voice when it’s not rattling off a bunch of nonsense.”

Both Clary and Simon are rolling their eyes, “Oh, come on Jace. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at Simon when you thought no one was looking. I think you never did anything because of the apartment singer, but guess what Jace…Make your move,” Clary says, raising an eyebrow the moment Jace opens his mouth to protest her accusations.

He _wants_ to say she is wrong, that she’s lying and doesn’t know what the hell she’s talking about but he can’t. “Simon, get back in bed. I’ve got today off so I’ll keep you company,” Jace says, putting his hands on Simon’s shoulders and pushing him through the threshold of the apartment. He turns to look at Clary who had a smug look upon her lips, she left with a _Have fun boys, don’t do what I wouldn’t_. Jace rolls his eyes before he’s helping Simon back into his bed, tucking the brunette in.

“So you _did_ have a crush on me,” There is a prideful smile upon Simon’s lips as his eyes are failing to stay open now that he’s in the comfort of his bed once again.

Jace doesn’t dignify the sentence with a reply, he just lets out a soft sigh before he’s pushing back Simon’s hair and pressing a light kiss to Simon’s forehead, then whispering softly “Get some sleep, I’ll make you some soup.”

It doesn’t take long for Simon’s soft snores to fill the room and Jace learns his way around the other’s kitchen, the apartment layout wasn’t that much different than his own. He finds what he needs and is making Simon some soup for when he wakes up.


End file.
